Pimp Master Sesshomaru and Diddyasha
by nakashima
Summary: Kagome gets hit on the head by Sesshomaru while trying to convince Inuyasha to spare his life. Killing is wrong no matter who. She drifts into a dream.....A freaky twisted reality dream... Where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are pimps and she is Inuyasha's hoe.
1. Beginning

Proununciations:  
  
Diddyasha: did-E-yasha  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Pimp Master Sesshomaru and Diddyasha  
  
The final battle agianst Sesshomaru had begun. Inuyasha had sucessfully hit Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru had unsucessfully hit Inuyasha. This came as a shock to Kagome, the pure fact that they were fighting was because of her. Sesshomaru had kidnapped her in an attempt to lure Inuyasha to his grave, but Inuyasha had retrieved her and being the jerk he is stayed to fight Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome watched helplessly as the fight raged on for hours. Sesshomaru bleeding tremondously and Inuyasha bleeding from a few cuts. Sesshomaru had taken a pretty hard blow to the chest and was now laying on the ground with his sword kicked form his hands. Inuyasha had tesusiga raised above his head ready to finish Sesshomaru,but before he could swing the massive sword down Kagome raced between them. She knew Sesshomaru was evil, but he didn't deserve to die. "Inuyasha don't. This battle is finished you can see that. There is no need to kill him." Her voice seemed to have no effect on Inuyasha. "Kagome get out of the way. You don't know how long i have waited for this and neither you or anyone else can stop me."His harsh words stung her ears. Before she could even get to her knees Sesshomaru raised a fist and crashed it down apon her head. The blow didn't kill her, but rather knocked her unconcous. She could hear her self think but she could not move. She now had wished she had let Inuyasha finish Sesshomaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sweet Sweet Dreams~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and peered around the clearing she had been in. It looked the same except for the fact that there were two grown men standing on the far side in tye dyed kimonos smoking. She didn't know what they were smoking but it smelled suspicously like weed. 'That smell. It smells like weed. Do they even have weed back here? Who are those men?' Kagome's thought raced through her head as she continued staring at the two men. One of them turned around....It was INUYASHA! His beautiful red kimono now turned all sorts of colors. As the second guy turned around Kagome almost burst out laughing. It was Sesshomaru dressed in a blue, pink, red, and purple kimono with sparkling glod sunglasses and he was covered in really big necklasses and rings. "Hey yo look my brother. The sweet Kagome has waken from her slumber." Inuyasha sounded the same but yet his voice had a new tone that Kagome did not like. " That is right Diddyasha your hoe has awaken. I would like to pounder the though of what you did last night to make her to tired." Sesshomaru was clearly high. No sooner had the Sentence came out of his mouth he began to laugh, and not like Kagome thought his laugh would be like. It was more like a drunken/high hippy more then anything. "Dear big brotha Sesshomaru i fear that i can not telly youy sucha things. For if i did my hoe would go to you."Inuyasha's voice was very shaky and very rue...She was NOT his hoe or anyone elses for that matter. "I told you Diddyasha it's no longer Brotha Sesshomaru i changed it for the ladies. Now it Master Pimp Sesshomaru." The fact that she had left Inuyasha about ready to kill Sesshomaru scared her. Because now they were practicallyfriends... drunken ...high...out of it friends but still friends. "Yo my sweet Kagome. Would you like some get busy time tonight or are you still to tired from last night...Girl you were all up on me." Inuyasha's voice was directed at her...Uh what was she going to say. She hardly understood what he was saying..."Uh? Diddyasha?.....and Master pimp Sesshomaru? I-I-...ummmm"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakashima" Yep, i went there. Sorry for leaving it but i want some feed back.....Dont know if i should continue or not....THIS IS A COMEDY PEOPLE SO DONT FREAK. 


	2. Inuyasha's Bitchantress

Chapter 2:  
  
Inuyashas Bitchantress:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Still unconsious~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She didn't know what to tell him. She figured they all hit their head but that was unlikely. Sure she loved Inuyasha, sure she would have jumped at the chance to 'get busy' but she could. She didn't want to alarm them either...in their mental state no telling what they would do to her. "No thanx Inuyasha i'm still uh...worn out....." Her voice was shaky she was trying to sound as confident as she normally would but it was hard to even speak. 'maybe i feel through the well......Maybe i took a wrong turn....Do i even turn when i travel through there?' Her mind raced her thoughts as she was trying to firgure a way to get the hell out of there.  
  
A couple minutes and alot of smoking later Master Pimp Sesshomaru and Diddyasha directed their heads towards the rustling brush. Out stepped Sesshomaru and Miroku. Oddly she was taller then him and she was PREGNANT!??!?! She had hardly let Miroku look at her let along screw her. Suddenly her ears were invaded with s horrible sound it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Miroku WAZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP." Their voice in unison was enough to make a full blown transformed Youkia beg for silence. That was what she thought until she heard Miroku pulling a Carson (yes from TRL...you know..trying to be cool but failing.) "Hey my homie. Whats up in da' house? Getting yo booty? Fo' rizzle everyone knows this brotha is. Heeeeeyy Hooooo Yey YEA!" Kagome could have cried hearing Miroku it was that funny. "Who's the girl? Diddya." (Diddy-ya) Kagome looked over at Miroku who was know looking down on her. "Hey yo thats Virginity." Inuyasha probably didn't even know what he was talking about. "Virginity huh? Dat' her name or her status?" She could have just knocked Miroku out right there if she didn't fear for her life. These basket cases were giving her a headache. "Hey yo it's both....No need to raise your voice dog..Let be cool." Sesshomaru was as usual high and had no clue to what he was saying. "Hey yo i could be a poet man like that one guy over there." Sesshomaru point to a tree."He is so poetic."  
  
That night when Kagome had suffered though a whole day of listening to them Kagome want to take a bath and go to sleep. Maybe this was a dream..... But it was so real . "Yo Baby get yo fine ass ova herre." Kagome had to resist the urge to sit Inuyasha. She didn't even think she could. He had the necklass but was the word still sit? She didn't know. She walked over to Diddyasha and silently made her presence known. "Yo girl. You are no longer my problem. Sesshomaru yo we have a deal yo.you got the stuff man?" Kagome only party understood Diddya. Something about stuff and no problem."Great man. She is yours. Yo i got the betta deal man givin up you finest weed for her."  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her up to his face. "What do you do? Hey yo do you swallow?" Kagome became disqusted with Sesshomaru. "Look uh Master P. Sesshomaru...."She was cut of by him."Nah girl you can call me Lova Man. Girl i be ya supahero" Before Kagome even had a chance to turn her head to pretendly 'barf' Sesshomaru passout. Probably from all the alcohol in his system. She sat on the ground keeping her eyes open as long as she could before she eventually drifted into sleep.  
  
The next morning Sesshomaru had awaken and noticed his Virginity was gone. ( im talking about Kagome for all the hentai's who think she did something with him) She could feel the vibes coming off 'Lova Man' In the morning he planned to have his way with her, and there was no way she could stop him. He was too strong and sexy and his hair was just so long and gorgeous...I wonder what else is long and gorgeoud....( *nakashima snaps back to reality* Sorry about that oh yeah where was i ) Kagome had to get out of there before he tried to do something. She put 2 and 2 together. 1. Inuyasha didnt want to do her 2. Sesshomaru did. 3.Get Inuyasha to take her back so she can figure out what the hell is going on! Then it hit it SEDUCTION....but he was so repulsive. Sure his hair was nice and he was VERY sexy but he didn't bathe and he smelled like Souta's feet.....Which smelled really bad...He doesnt wash between his toes!  
  
Kagome followed Diddyasha to the spring where he was smoking his stash away from Sesshomaru. "Diddyasha? Baby? Where are you?" Kagome was trying her best to sound like a slut which to her suprise wasn't hard ( hmmmm imagine that!) "Hey yo Virginity! come over herre and slide ya self in Diddy's lap.!" Inuyasha was high..or drunk either way he looked like he couldn't tell a man or a woman apart. Kagome cooked a plan.....but right then it didnt involve Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome caught up with Miroku who was beginning to leave kinda...He was so high... (how high was he!) He was so high he was screwing a tree and calling it Hunny. (sango). Kagome went up to Miroku with a drawing. Two circles and two dots in the center. "Miroku? Miroku you like what you see?" Indeed he did as he stopped pounding the tree. "If you do then wait here for me." He did what she said hoping to get some action from the yound woman. Kagome went back to Inuyasha with the same drawing. and did the same thing.....She went to Miroku agian "Miroku you want me as much as i want you. So whilst sex you may not talk at all....or i will uh bury your weed and uh set your alcohol to sea. Am i clear?" Miroku nodded at Kagome. "Good then follow me.." She led Miroku to the spring where Diddyasha had been. She dis-robed Miroku and told Inuyasha to get naked. and he did. She sent Miroku over to Inuyasha reminding him not to speak. Diddyasha grabed Miroku thinking it was Kagome and they began to kiss. ( Eeeeeeeew major!!!!gag gag "cough" Cough") Kagome, the poor thing, had to stay and watch what was going on so she could in a was persuade Diddyasha to take her back AND to make him think he was screwing her and no Miroku. It worked her plan worked.....Inuyasha screwed Miroku and agreed to take back Kagome.  
  
Now all she had to do was try to figure out where the hell she was and this was extremely hard considering Diddyasha kept wanting more sex and Miroku kept trying to leave. She could keep this up for long. Eventually Inuyasha would find out it was Miroku and not Kagome. She had finally figured out a plan which would solve everything!!! She was going to........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
nakashima: Muwahahaha i am such an evil person.....not for the ending but for Inuyasha....Do you all know how hard it was to write that...My poor Inuyasha......... I've firgured this out this will only be a 6 chapter story.  
  
Next Chapter: Taking it in the rear 


	3. Taking it in the Rear

Next Chapter: Taking it in the rear  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and peered around the clearing. Above her Inuyasha was looking down. He was in his pimp suit which ment he had taken a bathe. Kagome took a moment to stop and thank kami for that. Atleast he wasn't in his tye dyed kimono....Now he was in a Pink leather aligator suit and grean aligator shoes with a bright orange leather hat with a pink feather. This was tacky because it just didnt match i mean come on leather and alligator? Then she realized something. Inuyasha wasn't just standing there looking at her he was looking down her shirt! One quick movement and she hit Inuyasha so hard that his face was beeting red. "Inuyasha! Sit!" She said the words clearly but nothing happened..."sit! Sit! SIt! SIT! SIIIIIIIIT!" Hunny (sango for those who dont remeber) who was sitting by the tree got up to see why the hell her fella hoe was yellin'. "Yo girl. Howz it hangin....Or in your case....Howz he hangin'?" For some unknown reason Hunny was laughing uncontrollably like what she said was funny. "Hey yo i am like a dick or somethin' I just keep CUMin!!" Agian more uncontrolled laughter roared from her once friend. "Yo Virginity, girl why you yellin sit. You know we had it changed....... You got to go tap dat ass if you want him to slam into da ground....Do' i dont know why...You gonna ruin his pretty face girl."..Kagome was in shock..She had to 'tap his ass'? Wait didn't that mean that the beads were probably up in his......She really didnt want to think about it.  
  
After a while Kagome decided it wasn't worth having to touch 'Diddyasha' there...INUyasha of course she would, but NEVER DIDDyasha. "Sango?" Kagome now trying to figure out why she had the beads on him in this twisted world, but for some reason Sango won't answer her. "Ummmm.... Hunny?" Hunny turned around and glanced at Kagome. "Hey Virginity, wanna come light up some of dat shit ova thurr?" Already feeling sick from Hunny's joint Kagome thought not. "I was wondering....I think i uh.....smoked? YEA i smoked too much last night and i ...uh can't remeber why Inu- Diddyasha has the beads...You know the ones that kinda let me control him." Hunny taken aback that Kagome even thought about smoking without her and did smoke with out her hurt her feelings. "Yo dats wack.... Lightin a joint without me yo, but if ya wantsta know iz bacause YOU said he was gettin to hard to handle durin your little trips when he becomes that sexxxy darked haired man with that nice chest and those gorgeous set of twins....." HUNNY started to drift off into a trance.."Uh S-Hunny? Are you ok?"..."Yea yo im fine dog."  
  
It had been almost an hour since she left Sango who repeatedly started drifting into the trances about Diddyasha. 'Maybe tonight if Diddyasha wants some boota i can hook his ass up wit Hunny.....Man he could ride her...' Kagome cut off her thoughts. "GREAT! I'm starting to speak like them." Screaming into the night air probably wasn't a good thing to do but she couldn't help it..This was beyond stupid and idiotic. She wanted to run away..but fending for herself in a world she knew nothing about.....would prove it would be too much of a challenge, so she had to stay.  
  
As the day went on most of them avoided her, except for Miroku. That hentai was all over her all day. It was then that she noticed...Everyone was acting like they normally do just more into the extremes.......Sango was still her friend...Miroku still a hentai.... Inuyasha still liked her.....AND if Sesshomaru wasn't ALWAYS high i'd bet he would fight with Inuyasha. Of course they were wearing different items. Inuyasha and his pimp suit along with Sesshomaru and Miroku all in ugly colors.... Pink/green/orange for Inuyasha. Purple/Black/and red for Miroku and Sesshomaru was worst of all Yellow/Teal/Silver....Not just his hair...That was in an affro with a comb to the side......Inuyasha's was breaded and Miroku's was braided and beaded. Sango always could be found in a tight skirt and a tight shirt....It ALWAYS had sparkles and feather.  
Oh Kami!!! Being so caught up in what was going on Kagome didn't notice what she was wearing...Almost as if afraid to look Kagome peered at her reflection in the water......."AHHHH! What in the name of the dildo am i wearing!!!" Then all of the sudden like on instinct she heard Sango yelling at her. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MINE...LAST TIME YOU LOST IT!!" Still getting over from the shock of wearing a mini skirt, platform heals and a sequined halter top bikini, Kagome leaned agianst a tree.  
  
From up above the tree she heard a little girl giggle......and a man. Moving the branches she saw Rin and Shippo? He was purring something into her ear. Before looking down at Kagome. "Hey baby. Nice rack. And dont you know you cant sneak up on the Sex Machine and his woman like that?" Shippo's voice was no longer sweet and cute it was deep and sounded like a sober Sesshomaru." Hey yo mack daddy it's all good. I gots to go see my doggy daddy yo for some of dat dough he got in his pocket yo."Rin though sounded... well she didn't know she had never heard Rin before. Jumping out of the tree Rin rans towards camp where she could find Sesshomaru...or atleast she could find someone. 


	4. Realization

Authors Note: Sorry for not updatingI've been caught up with two stories. "Drinkin' Dark Whisky" Hilariously funny i mean for a one shot....Just read it it's by Samantha-1234 or something like that. AND "Kisses and Caresses" by like Lasko or something. But i will try to keep updating. Remember though this is only a 6 chapter story! My best friend Samantha will be in this Story. Nozomi which means hope im Japanese She will be Kouga's and Miki which means beautiful tree is no one just a character. Did you know that Kaede in Japanese means maple leaf?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Realization  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FAST ASLEEP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome on the verge of a break down,started to realize...This was reality, just a bit more intensified. Everyone liked who they always did, just showing it more. She has been feeling an uncontrollable urge to in lack of better terms 'have Inuyasha jam himself into her'. At first she thought it was just gas. (For this next part PRETEND Britney Spears was real in Kagome's time) She had Britney's song 'Toxic' Stuck in her head.  
  
Walking back to camp Inuyasha was sitting in a lawn chair buck naked! Kagome couldn't help it if her eye's wondered his delicous body. "See something you like Kagome." His voice brought her from her hentai thoughts. He was right infront of her. O.M.G. Was he fine or what! (O.M.G.--Oh My Gosh). She just couldn't do it, it was a never ending battle. 'Must resist tempations. Too. Strong. Cant. Hold. On. Must. Kiss. Inuyasha. NOW!' Her thoughts were never so perverted. She couldnt stop herself. Her lips crashed agianst his in what seemed like a second was an hour. Usually It would be the guys hand who traveled the body but Kagome couldn't stop herself she did want to wait for him. Its like saying if the Groom doesn't like the wedding he cant come. It just wouldn't happen unless she did something.  
  
Sesshomaru and Sango had their little affair that day too. She made him a deal. Get sober and they fuck. Stay drunk and she will stay clothed. It was that simple. Sesshomaru managed to stay sober for about 3 seconds. So he sulked in the lightest place possible.....Usually you go to a dark place but he was so fucked up (HOW FUCKED UP WAS HE) He was so fucked up he would have screwed a doughnut. ( For all you people who have done that.....call me ;).....kidding......Take a joke man thats gross.....Doughtnuts are really cool)  
  
Hours later Kagome awoken majorly freaked out as what she just did flooded her mind. "Kagome, yo, whats up babe your were like totally worse then the otha night yo?" This wouldn't have been so bad if he would just stop talking... Seriously he sounded like a white Milli Vanilli (Lip synching group that is done now) Wait a minute who cares what he sounded like! SHE JUST SCREWED INUYASHA! Oh Kami she had to get out of there NOW!. "Hey Kagome still sleeping with that half breed? You know i can get you better." Kouga? Great what more did she need! Although it was refreshing to hear something other than 'yo' or 'virginity' which EVERYONE here was calling her.  
  
Dressed and Bathed Kagome was talking to Nozomi and short, burgundy, blued eyed girl. She had a jewel in her forhead. Not a shikon jewel, just a diamond of some sort, It may have been cubic zirconia. "You know if you want to take a little "walk" with Kouga i wont mind. I might actually have to take a little "walk" with Inuyasha? Talk about sexy." Kagome was really pissed at this. Fag or not Inuyasha was hers!...Even if he did sleep with Miroku! "I dont think so....Besides it would be fair.....Inuyasha couldn't find the hole last night....If ya know what i mean." (Sorry Samantha i HAD to do it.....REMEMBER revenge is sweet) Kagome was a very jealous person. "Well, still i'm going to "walk" with Inuyasha tonight...I can show him how it's really done....amatuer" This was the last straw with Kagome. "Bitch, no you did. Its goin down now." Kagome jumped across the table and wrapped her hands around Nozomi's throat. Whilast choking her Kagome noticed a button or something on the back of her throat. By that time they had a audience of Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku AND Sesshomaru. Kagome hit the button and Nozomi deflated? She was a blow up doll? "What in the name of the dildo.." Kagome was cut off by Sango. "TOLS' YOU KAGOME KEEP Yo HANDS OFF MINE......IT'S IN USE RIGHT NOW!" She shuddered at the though of what Sango was doing.........  
  
Kouga udderly embaressed ran off into the forest and of course Kagome followed. "Kouga i'm sorry i didnt know!" Before she could reach him some one grabed her from behind.....Naraku? Dressed in a dress!?! A pink silk ball gown and MAKEUP! Oh this was too much. Kagome busted up laughing. Quickly silenced by french manicured nails gripping her throat. "Shut up hunny. I'm not going to hurt you my sweety." He strained his voice so make it sound like a womans......this made Kagome laugh agian, and this time he..uh she dropped her to the ground. Kagome hit the ground with a thud.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Kagome awoken from her slumbering sleep...coma_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
She opened her eyes expecting to see Naraku but she didnt. She saw Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango staring down at her. She also saw that Sesshomaru was leaving? On a cloud with Rin and Jakken. That means Inuyasha spared his life! "Kagome? Kagome are you ok? He hit you pretty hard." It was almost refreshing to hear Sango's old normal voice. Then remember her adventurous dream and everything everyone said done and wore, she bust up laughing!. To think she would really sleep with Inuyasha, and he would let Miroku chase her. "Uh...Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha sounded so heavenly! She had been listening to him for what seemed 3 days which was really like 3 minute, but still he sounded alot better right now! She though her arms around him, she couldn't help but kiss him. Falling over after she let go of him Inuyasha turned bright red. Then Kagome walked over to Miroku slapped him in the face then kissed him. She was both happy and pissed to see him.  
  
She told Sango everything that happened even about her and Inuyasha. Which Sango told Inuyasha and everytime he looks at Kagome she smiles at him and he laughs. In a way Kagome REALLY whats to know whats wrong but it too shy to ask....What if he knows? Now that Kagome was ok they were looking for shards agian. Inuyasha pulled her into a clearing where no one else was. He pulled her real close. Her chest flush agianst his. He looked into her eyes. Kissed her softly, slide sweet kisses down her neck, then when he was sure she was turned on he whispered into her ear. "Kagome?" "Hmm?" This was the big moment. "Was i any good? Did i make you scream?" Inuyasha backed away from Kagome. Processing her thoughts she realized. HE KNEW THEY SCREWED IN HER DREAM! "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as Inuyasha busted up laughing." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha grabbed his manhood in her hand caressed it, until it was hard. Rubbed her chest agianst his, threw it in his face, rubbed his ear, then whispered ever so slightly so only he could hear. "Too bad you weren't there because it was your only chance." Kagome let go of everything then turned around and began to run. Inuyasha could feel that Kagome was teasing him, but he couldn't stop her it felt so good......No matter he could catch her......Then he would get pay back......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Nakashima: Dont worry it's not over yet. not untill chapter 7.....It is only a 6chapter STORY but chapter 2 is just info so techinically it will be chapter 7........When does the funny stop you ask? It will stop with the last chapter! Next Chapter:::: Seductive Teasing...........MAY contain a Little tiny itsy bitsy lemon....actually it may not! Trust me it's already finished and trust me Julia read it and omg i thought she was going to die of laughter 


	5. Disappearing Winky

Author thoughts: They like me They really like me......Thanx to everyone who has me on their author alert lists....i would list them but my copy paste is messed up....Along with my spell check as you all know....Lol i dont think my friend liked being a blow up doll.....WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL GIVE YOU "UT.L.S" UNTOXIC LAUGHING SYNDROME .......this condition can scare parents..may want to used beano..may cause icky farting  
  
Chapter 5?  
  
Seductive Teasing  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, he was hott on Kagome's trail but in an attempt to throw him off she went in alot of circles and turns. "Kouga" The smell made Inuyasha's stomach churn.....'Doesnt that bastard know what a bathe is?' Stopping Inuyasha checked around him to see if anyone was there. When the coast was clear he sniffed his arm pit to make sure he didnt smell like that. He didn't thank neptune....  
  
Kagome ran as fast and as quite as she could. Inuyasha couldn't find her. Not now..Maybe later....When it's dark..She had some things she would like to hide from him....She didn't shave her pits and it was noticable in day light. 'Wait a second...That sounds like Kouga!" She was always happy to see Kouga even if it did creep her out...The whole love thing and all. "Kouga? Is that you?" Kagome pushed her way through the bushes. It was Kouga alright. And Nozomi? The blow up doll from her dream! 'It's ok Kagome dont laugh. Dont. laugh. resist it....Maybe i can just check to see if it is.....Kouga...blow up doll....with holes.....dont laugh' Kagome tried her best not to laugh but it wasn't good enough. As soon as Kouga said hi to her she busted upo laughing...Her sides ached and her face was going numb. "Kagome meet..." Kagome cut him off "Nozomi? Hi im Kagome...Kouga's love." Kouga got a scared look on his face as if Nozomi was going to scream at him. "Really..Well i dont.....AHH" Kagome knocked Nozomi right in the kisser. Switched her to her back and checked her neck for a button.....Which she didn't find. (THEN THE EVIL CHIPMUNK MINIONS HOLDING NAKASHIMA JUMPED IN AND KILLED KOUGA!!!!! no im just kidding) "uh...Sorry Nozomi i thought...uh...Nozomi?" She was staying straight behind Kagome. And had been like that since Kagome helped her off the ground..."Nozomi are you ok?" Kagome was starting to freak out..."Kagome, Introduce me to that god!" Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha? You want to know Inuyasha......." leaning over to Nozomi she whispered in her ear. "he's gay" Confused look flashed over her eyes. "He's what? What is ...jay?" Kagome decided it wasn't worth it. "Hi Inuyasha...This is Nozomi she is with Kouga." Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and whisper 'kiss me' In his ear. Then in an attempt to make Nozomi jealous she kisses Inuyasha like they were going to dies in aa couple of seconds. "Inuyasha." Kougas voice rang out. "Kouga" Isn't Inuyasha heavenly? This was weird it was like some informal greeting. "Nozomi, could you stop staring at my boyfriend?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with suprise, but all she did was smile at him innocently. He went to say something, but Kagome not wanting him to ruin this stopped him with another kiss. Then kissing his neck she whispered. "Inuyasha just go along with this please?" He nodded. Hey wouldn't any respectable, guy want a girl all over him to make another girl jealous. "Kagome? Inuyasha is YOUR boyfriend?" Nozomi was pissed she couldn't have him. "Yea got a problem with that?" So was Kagome. "Yea i do. but only until i steal him...Shouldn't be hard." Geez what a bitch.(Samantha my BEST friend who would never hurt me in the world...Is no longer Nozomi, now she is Miki....You'll find her later on) "Bitch i said Inuyasha is mine and you are not getting him. You want to take him you got to go through me."  
  
It was going down now...Full on fight. Kagome threatend Nozomi and Nozomi threatend Kagome. About ready to kill each other is when the dumbfounded guys stepped him. Inuyasha would let go of Kagome so she yelled sit. And Nozomi racked Kouga. "Bitch you think you can take MY Inuyasha you are wrong." Kagome was pissed she wansn't going to take this anymore! "Oh yeah? Well, i'll take him like it was easy.!" (did i mention Nozomi is blonde...a dumb blonde.....im blonde......but not dumb....not today) Nozomi grabbed Kagome's hair and slamed her to the ground. Kagome knocked Nozomi so hard in the mouth it woke up her dentist. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome from kicking the shit out of Nozomi...not that he cared. "Kagome! its over! let go!" She had a tight grip on Nozomi's shirt and not even Inuyasha AND kouga could get them separted. "Inuyasha do you want me to yell 'tis' backwards!" She threatend him, but still he didn't let go.  
  
10 hours and 10 zillion sits later they got them separated. "Damn Kagome i didn't think you had it in you." Inuyasha and Kagome were heading toward a river so she could get cleaned up. "Inuyasha? You would really leave me would you?" Kagome sounded so pityful ."Any chance i got Kagome.....Unless you take off this necklace?" She gave a snort and kept walking. "Inuyasha?" No reply. "Inuyasha?" She turned around but no one was there. Then from up above Inuyasha came down and picked her up. 'He smells so good.....' Atleast she could admit to herself that she liked him...He could even do that. "Ready Kagome?" "Ready for what?" Kagome felt a warm splash of water. Inuyasha jumped into the river whilst holding her. She came above water holding something....She had it when they jumped in.. "Uh oh?!" Kagome was holding Inuyasha's pants...."KAGOME!!! WAIT STOP dont turn around just through the pants behind you." It had to be freezing for Inuyasha...Exposed to the water. "And what if i dont?" Toying with him was just too much to resist. "Then i will take them from you. "Sit boy!" Kagome heard a splash then turned around. Inuyasha jumped out of the water and into the air. If there was ever a time Kagome was a hentai it was now. He was gorgeous!  
  
"Ah Kagome stop looking." He TRIED to cover himself but it didn't really work....She already saw everything. "Well it's only fair." Kagome turned around took off her top and threw it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raced over to Kagome in an attempt to get his pants. But Kagome heard him and turned around. She grabbed him around the neck. And his hands went around her waist. Her hands left his shoulders and roamed his chest and his ab's...Everything perfectly toned....but not to the point it was all icky looking. She felt him harden under the water. He was fully out. Kagome kissed him gently then pulled away..She got out of the water and grabbed something from her back pack...He couldn't see what it was...Shippo a LONG time before this had taught her some tricks. So kagome waded over to Inuyasha Waved her hand under the water then pulled out a dildo. She looked at Inuyasha "Oops sorry....i guess it just popped off?" She retaind her laughs as Inuyasha looked down and began to ~CRY~. His winky was gone! nooo how could this happen!!. "Relax Inuyasha" Kagome waved her hand and his winky came back....but what in the hell was that!? He grabbed the dildo from Kagome's hand and began to examine it.....I look like a twinkie....He liked twinkies...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ melissa: Hey i COULD have went on but ya know what....Evil Chip munks abducted me...they took me to a horrible place....they called it ..school! or for those who dont understand they called it escuela. Hola, me llamo melissa o Nakashima. lol..I know VERY little spanish and im not even good at that... Next Chapter: Mater Pimp Sesshomaru...Fo' Real 


	6. Master Pimp Sesshomaru Fo' Real

Authors Note: I'm sorry please don't hurt me!! *shoes fly in her direction* Well......If your going to be like that then im leaving......*Everyone grabs paintball guns* Uh..heh heh did i say leaving? I ment that i was going to write...he he? Oh yeah and to all those who kinda asked....NO i am not high, drunk, or any combonationn of the two when i am wrting..... Oh yeah and i lied...agian......This IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I've decided that i am going to make this longer.....but I NEED A VOTE so yea.....8chapters or 10 chapters??? Please SOME TELL ME IN A REVIEW....  
  
Last Chapter:  
"Ah Kagome stop looking." He TRIED to cover himself but it didn't really work....She already saw everything. "Well it's only fair." Kagome turned around took off her top and threw it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raced over to Kagome in an attempt to get his pants. But Kagome heard him and turned around. She grabbed him around the neck. And his hands went around her waist. Her hands left his shoulders and roamed his chest and his ab's...Everything perfectly toned....but not to the point it was all icky looking. She felt him harden under the water. He was fully out. Kagome kissed him gently then pulled away..She got out of the water and grabbed something from her back pack...He couldn't see what it was...Shippo a LONG time before this had taught her some tricks. So kagome waded over to Inuyasha Waved her hand under the water then pulled out a dildo. She looked at Inuyasha "Oops sorry....i guess it just popped off?" She retaind her laughs as Inuyasha looked down and began to ~CRY~. His winky was gone! nooo how could this happen!!. "Relax Inuyasha" Kagome waved her hand and his winky came back....but what in the hell was that!? He grabbed the dildo from Kagome's hand and began to examine it.....I look like a twinkie....He liked twinkies......  
  
New Chapter:  
  
Master Pimp Sesshomaru.....Fo' Real  
  
Inuyasha was still inspecting the 'toy' that Kagome tricked him with..."Kagome what is this?" Inuyasha got a evil grin on his face..He knew what it was or so he thought....."Dont worry Inuyasha Yuka gave it too me as a gag gift for my birthday..." Kagome and Inuyasha were both clothed...Kagome thought that Inuyasha knew what it was, but he didn't. "Ew....This isn't like the twinkie you gave me....." Kagome ignored that comment for now. 'Twinkie? wait? What did he mean by it wasn't like the twinkie i gave him?' Kagome turned around to a hilarious sight. Inuyasha had the thing half way and half way out of his mouth mumbling something about not being a twinkie....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru was close by the river that Inuyasha and Kagome were at.....He knew of Kagome's dream...When ever someone dreamed about him he always read their mind to see what they were thinking. (This will be a LITTLE ooc ok alot of ooc). Sesshomaru sent the images to Inuyasha's mind yesterday...Even though Inuyasha didn't know that Sesshomaru was the one who sent them too him, and Inuyasha didn't tell Kagome that he knew her dream...He knew that he could have been killed last time he was fighting with Inuyasha, but he could resist. This was his chance....If he could make Inuyasha laugh so hard that he forgot about protect tetsusiaga (sp). Sesshomaru had some women he captured from a village make him a tye dyed Haori (this is why i dont use japanese word...I dont understand if what im saying is right.). It looked like the one that was in Kagome's dream...Usually he would not humiliate himself...but he want tetsusiaga. Since he had feelings (fatherly) for Rin who was human he could possses tetsusiaga....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled loudly. "Hmm? Wha did you say Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was searching frantically for tetsiaga...He dropped it when they "fell" into the lake....He couldn't find it....It didn't really matter right now.....Sesshomaru was comming...  
  
Sesshomaru stepped from the bushes. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.... 'Alright Sesshomaru it's now or never.....' Sesshomaru knew what he had to do. '' Hey yo brotha....waz up?" Sesshomaru himself had to fight the rage that was boiling inside him....He wanted to tear himself apart for what he was doing. "Uh Sesshomaru? Are you feeling ok?" Kagome's voice was shaky.... "Yea girl....Neva betta...Been searchin fo' some new hoes....Interested?" Even though Sesshomaru was sexy that answer was a no. "No, im fine....Having any luck?" Sesshomaru's eyes darted to Inuyasha.....Reading Inuyasha's thoughts he knew that he had lost tetsusgia and if Inuyasha didn't posses it then he couldnt take it...(i made this up so go alng with it k?) If he didn't take from Inuyasha in battle he could not take it at all. Tetsusgia would not accept anyone else unless taken in battle. Maybe if he stayed long enough then Inuyasha could find it and he could take it from him.....  
  
"Yea Virginity...I've had lotsa luck.....Look." Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and an Illusion of Kikyo stepped from behind the brush....."Yo all i had to do was give her a body and she was like all ova me yo" For some reason Inuyasha should have been jealous or pissed....He thought Kikyo would only have a human mate......Well he SHOULD have been all those things but he wasn't.  
  
It was apparent that Inuyasha had no intention of looking for tetsusgia when he was around...So he would come back later.... He had to get those wenches from the village to make a ¿pimp suit? Whatever that was....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
melissa: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry * like a billion.....I will update sooner. So sorry for the short chapter....I PROMISE that next chapter will be up Tuesday...Today is Saturday......IT WILL BE LONGER... so really what do you think....8 chapters or 10?? 


	7. UnProtected Laughs

Authors Note: Sorry i know i said Tuesday but.....i forgot sorry.....I was reading ANIMAL CRACKERS by Samantha-1434.I HELPED WRITE IT. And i think it is hilarious! This WILL be a 10 chapter thing k? But that is all cause i am running out of ideas for this, and i think i am going to write something like Life Exchange. Or something i can get like 30ish chapter out of... I already got a story i am working on. Look out for the story it is an adventure comedy romance thing..  
  
This Chaper  
  
Un-Protected Laughs:  
  
Kagome didn't know what had just happened. Sesshomaru? but not really, it was the Sesshomaru from her dream....How could that be? It WAS just a DREAM.....Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was just standing there and blinking......Just blinking. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "Inuyasha?" She said it a bit louder before walking over to him and shaking him. "Inuyasha!.......INU--YASHA!?" Great what if he decided to come back and kill us both while Inuyasha is in this trance? 'Well, do what ya gotta Kagome.' She walked over to Inuyasha, pulled her arms around her neck and kissed him slightly. Then pulled away. Blinking still, just blinking. 'Well Kagome that didn't work.' Kagome walked away from Inuyasha.  
  
'Was that Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha was still in his world of thought. 'Why was he looking at me like that. I didn't have tetsusigia.' Inuyasha opened his eyes, which weren't closed just kind of turned off. ''Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around. Where was she? "Kagome!" He yelled and he heard a sound that was about a 100 yards off. "Inuyasha?" She heard Inuyasha and was now walking back. 'Well atleast he woke up right?'  
  
"Kagome? WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT?! DONT YOU KNOW THAT?!" Inuyasha was screaming in her face. "I know Inuyasha im not stupid!" Kagome got up and walked over to a tree. Inuyasha was back in his deep thought world. "Miroku?" Kagome looked around the tree and saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Kagomeeeee!" Shippo jumped up and ran over to Kagome tackling her. "Nice to see you too Shippo. Where have you guys been?" Kagome looked at the three. "Sorry Lady Kagome, but we thought it not safe. You know when Inuyasha took we....we figured.....uh...." Miroku cut himself off because of a glare Sango was giving him.   
  
After catching up, she told them about Sesshomaru, and how about Inuyasha lost tetsusigia. They search for the sword and indeed they did find it. "So Kagome? You say that Sesshomaru was the Sesshomaru in your dream?" Sango was staring directly at her which made her a little but nervous. "Yea, it was weird why?" Kagome got up a walked over to her pack.  
  
"Oh just wondering. You know Miroku is being a gentlemen now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah..It scares me i think he is up to something..."  
  
Kagome looked up from her pack. "Sango you feel like taking a bath? I mean i know i just KINDA took one but....yea" Sango looked at her. "Sure....Tell Miroku though ok?" Kagome looked at her confused. "TELL Miroku? Are you sure you got that right?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"WAIT! You WANT him to look?"  
  
"Yea, I never told anyone but i like it when he does...."  
  
*****************Next Day*************  
  
Kagome woke up to Miroku's scream of suprise. She looked over to where Sango and Miroku slept. 'Their gone?' Kagome got up and walked towards Miroku's scream. She busted up laughing at what she saw. Sango was standing on a rock with Miroku's clothes and he was in the water.  
  
"Kagome? He thinks i should give him his clothes what do you think?"  
  
She could hardly stop laughing to answer her. "Dont...Dont g-g-ive em up." Sango smiled.   
  
"Good because i have a suprise for you." Sango through Inuyasha's haori at her. "Uh, Sango where did you get this?" Sango looked away from Miroku. Right over there." She pointed to another pool of water. Kagome couldn't see anything until Inuyasha surfaced from the water. Apparently he didn't know that they were there. and he started to get out of the water until he heard Kagome and Sango giggle.  
  
"What the?" Looks around. "AHHH! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!!"  
  
"Uh Inuyasha? Would these just HAPPEN to be yours?"  
  
Kagome held up his haori. "You know damn good and well they are! Bring them over here!" Kagome just looked at him. "No."  
  
"No? What do you mean No?!"  
  
"You come get them Inuyasha!"  
  
'Great. Wench has my clothes...I know.'  
  
"Alright Kagome."  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha did you just say alright?"  
  
"Sure did!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the water naked and walked right up to Kagome. Took the clothes from her hand and walked back. She was so stunned by the site that he just stood there. Sango on the other hand fell off her rock.  
  
"Wow!" Kagome said out loud. Then from the brush where Inuyasha was you heard. "I heard that KAGOME." Kagome started to blush.  
  
She looked over to Sango who was still on the ground. "Sango! Oh no!" She ran over to Sango whose mouth was wide open. "Sango Snap out of it!" She got some water and threw it on her. "Wow. Kagome um wow. yea wow. um ok wow." Was all Sango had to say.  
  
"Sango can i have my clothes now?" Miroku was still in the water. "No. come one Miroku let's see what im "mising" out on." Miroku stepped from the water and both Sango and Kagome fell over. They really were missing alot. They didn't think Miroku and Inuyasha would look THAT good covered in water i mean really!  
  
************Back at Camp later that night after a battle*************  
  
  
  
"So Miroku, Wanna go take a bath?" Sango's voice was kind of shaky. "Don't you mean 'Kagome you wanna go take a bath?" Sango just looked at him. "No, I mean Miroku you wanna go take a bath?" Miroku got a huge smile on his face and Sango blushed...."Sure lets go. Inuyasha i trust you will look after Shippo?"  
  
"Feh. The little runt is asleep!"  
  
"None the less Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was just staring at him. "WHAT?! What are you looking at?"   
  
"You"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just remembering....."  
  
Inuyasha actually blushed. When he did it he didn't think it would be a big deal. I mean his well toned muscles and his doo hicky were normal for a Hanyou. right?  
  
"Remembering what?"  
  
"Oh just somethings."  
  
"Well quit it!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea what!?"  
  
"Look at me?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around he come face to face with Kagome. "Wanna go join Sango an Miroku...At a different pool?" Kagome blushed as she said those word because she was so close to Inuyasha their lips touched as they talked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
melissa: Sorry i had a major case of writer block but i got some ideas...This will be a 10 or 12 chapter story. Depending on alterenate endings...AND if i go with this story line....AND if i put back in Sesshomaru....Should this be a Sesshomaru/Kikyo OR a Sesshomaru/Hojo story....Well kinda Hojo...Hojo's soul....in a Hojo like body...But Sesshomaru is tooo sexy to be gay right? 


	8. Bathing and Brushing

Chapter Nine  
  
Bathing and Brushing  
  
"Well what do you say Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was still looking at Kagome stunned about her offer. "You want to go BATHE? NAKED?!"  
  
"Yea? Is that a problem?"  
  
"Well, i dont know....."  
  
"Look Inuyasha you wanna protect me right? So just think of it as overprotection...ok?"  
  
"Whatever you say!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran towards the spring when he stopped on a branch. "We can go to the spring."  
  
"Why?" Kagome had an annoyed look on her face. "Well we just cant...Sango and Miroku....Forget it we just cant ok?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and started running agian. "So then where are we going?" Inuyasha looked down at her. "To a different spring." He smiled at her and she cringed.  
  
"whats wrong Kagome?"  
  
"Oh nothing it's just when you smile. Your fangs and everything. I just need time to get used to it."  
  
"But i always smile."  
  
"No you smirk. There is a difference."  
  
Inuyasha smiled agian at Kagome and this time she smiled back. He liked her smile. It was gorgeous. Just like her.  
  
"Uh Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Your fangs are getting smaller...."  
  
Inuyasha looked up to the sky....Crap it was that time agian!!! Inuyasha landed on the ground. He went behind a tree and came out the other side human. He is so cute when he is human. He looked at Kagome and smiled.  
  
"No fangs...Sexy..Well actually i kinda like them.."  
  
"*sigh* I can never please you can i?"  
  
"Oh you can. With a simple touch."   
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and put his hand around her waist. He felt her shiver under him, good that mean't that he was having a huge effect on her with just a slight touch. He thought about it and kiss her. He felt her heart quicken. He smiled under their kiss and she pulled away.   
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I just like the way that you react to me.."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that when i touch you however it may be..It turns you on...Even if it is casual." Inuyasha smirked a bit. "I also like how you love me no matter what i am."  
  
"Love? Yea i guess it is. So Love can i see..IT?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Your twinkie...."  
  
"WHAT?! NO IT'S MINE IT IS THE ONLY THING I HAVE THAT YOU DONT!!"  
  
~~~~5 seconds later~~~~  
  
"I knew you would see it my way Inuyasha." Kagome smirked she won the battle. Inuyasha stood their blushing as Kagome sang "im to sexy" In her head while he was undressing.   
  
Who knew this sweet little Kagome has such talent? It was hard for Inuyasha to keep control.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Wheres the creme filling?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello? Inuyasha? Day dreaming agian ?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped back to reality. 'Oh heheh....' Ok so he still had pants and Kagome wasn't uh "touching" him. Wait? Something wasn't right?  
  
"Kagome? Where are my pants?"  
  
"I took them while you were dreaming."  
  
"SO what you were just staring at me?"  
  
Inuyasha TRIED to cover himself... "You know it! Inuyasha?--Do you hear that?" Inuyasha went quiet and started listen to the things around him. "Yea? It sounds like a.....STAMPEDE?!?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and climbed a tree. Soon they saw Sesshomaru running like mad screaming.  
  
"Help! Inuyasha! Kagome! HELP ME!!!!!"  
  
He jumped into the tree with them. "Sesshomaru? Whats...Wrong?" They looked at his clothing and it was shredded. Then he covered their mouths. "shh" Soon BUNCHS and HUNDREDS of women ran by.   
  
"HE WENT THIS WAY HURRY LADIES!" One of them screamed over the rest and they all ran in the direction she pointed. When they were out of ear shot Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Kagome, Explain to me what it is when you are taking a bath and one girl sees you naked. HOW do so many of them know?!"  
  
Kagome started to bust up laughing. "They were looking for you?" Sesshomaru let out a low growl in his throat. "YES!" He gritted through his teeth. "What could she have seen that made so many come after you?" Sesshomaru ACUTALLY blushed. "They saw me naked." Kagome gave him a quizical look. Sesshomaru jumped from the tree and grabed a handful of cloth.  
  
"This is what they saw." He tore his clothes from his body and Kagome fainted and fell out of the tree,of course, Sesshomaru caught her. She opened her eyes and all she could say was wow. She looked into his eyes staring deeply. Then the most unexpected thing happened. INUYASHA SAID FEH!!! (I was being sarcastic Dur...)  
  
Sesshomaru thanked Kagome. Much to his displeasure, he HAD to wearing some time of clothing. So Kagome gave him the only thing she had that wouldn't bother her, her TuTu from her backpack. Although Sesshomaru looked "pretty" in in it. she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Inuyasha you ready for that bath?"  
  
"Sure lets go."  
  
~~~at the spring~~~  
  
They had finished bathing and splashing each other. Sitting Inuyasha also. Since it was dark Kagome couldn't see anything and neither could Inuyasha.  
  
************Flash back of 5min. Ago**************  
  
"MIROKU?!?!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Noo! NOT MIROKU!! Im Inuyasha!!!!"  
  
*Slap*   
  
"Might as well be Miroku!!!"  
  
**********End flash back***************  
  
"Inuyasha can i brush your hair please?" Kagome gave him a puppy dog look.  
  
"No." He didn't look at her because he knew what she was doing.  
  
"I will anyway." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hair and sat him down. Then he started grumbling something about brushes. Kagome started brushing his hair.  
  
"That feels nice."  
  
"What was that Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nothing??....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
melissa: sorry i cant do it to Sesshomaru. This chapter was short and pointless but the next chapter will be SO much better. This was just somethings you had to know.... 


	9. Last ChapterMeeting Miss Tomo and Marria...

Authors Note: Muwahahahaha......We had CHIPMUNK stew last night!.......j.k.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Meeting Miss. Tomo and Blushing  
  
Sesshomaru decided that he would try for Tetsusgia another time. That he would give them a break for saving his life from the human women. He suddenly stopped and looked around. 'OH NO! There coming agian!!' He started to back around a tree when he bumbed into someone. Neither screamed but rather hesitantly turned to face each other.  
  
She almost gasped in suprise when she turned to face a silver haired hazel eyed angle. Or so she thought he was an angel. He looked down at what she was wearing and she looked at what he was wearing.  
  
"Stampede of men."  
  
"Stampede of women."  
  
Both rolled their eyes which held no emotion. "I am Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands. I usually don't talk to people but you somehow look familiar."  
  
"I should i am Tomo, of the Northern Lands. I am the Lords daughter.....I also was the one leading your pack of women."  
  
Sesshomaru was a bit taken back that she was of the Northern Lands and that she was the leader of that group of women.  
  
"Tomo? Would you like to walk with me?"  
  
She smiled up at him and nodded. "Sure. IF you protect me from those men."  
  
"And the same to you. but from the women."  
  
Then they gazed into each others lifeless, dull, but yet radiant eyes that held no emotion. Like a soft lake in all its beauty surrounded by barren waste land, it was at that moment they knew....it was love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at camp~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango looked at Miroku and blushed. Even if you didnt know them you would know what they had done.   
  
"Miroku that you were a virgin."  
  
Miroku nearly chocked on his drink. *cough*cough*sweatdrop* "Yea! Who would have thought!" Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. Fighting like usual. This time something about fainting and Sesshomaru. He didn't know he kind of tuned them out.  
  
"Shippo? Kirara? I would like you two to go and find some Mimishy Herbs."  
  
"Why Miroku?"  
  
"Shippo sometimes you don't need to know the anwser to some questions."  
  
Shippo just shrugged and left with Kirara to go get the herbs Miroku requested. Miroku was always nice to him so Shippo didn't really mind.  
  
"Inuyasha? Kagome! Could you two listen to me for a minute?"  
  
Kagome stopped yelling but Inuyasha was a different story. "KAGOME HOW COULD YOU I-"   
  
"You know what? SIT! Go ahead Miroku."  
  
"Sango?" He bent down to talk to Sango....On one knee. "Will you marry me? Bear my children and promise to love me forever?"  
  
Tears formed in Sango's eyes and streamed down her face. "Yes, yea Miroku i will!" She hugged and kissed him and got their congradulations from Kagome and Inuyasha.   
  
"There will be a wedding the day after next!" Miroku was more then happy.   
  
"There will be two weddings."  
  
"What was that Inuyasha?" Miroku, Sango and Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. "I said. If she agree's with me. There will be two weddings. Kagome? Will you do me the honor?"  
  
Kagome looked at him for a while wondering if this was real or not. "Oh Inuyasha! Of course!" She threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over.  
  
~~~~~Couple Hours Later~~~~~~  
  
"Im going to bed, Inuyasha? Are you going to stay up?"  
  
"No im going to bed too. What about you Sango? Miroku?"  
  
"We too are going to bed."  
  
Inuyasha jumped into a tree and closed his eyes. It had been a long day and he wanted to sleep. The darkness engulfed him and he drifted to sleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~Inuyasha's Dream~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ow my head." Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yea yo. Whats up Baby!"  
  
_______Finè________Done______The End____It's all Over__________________  
  
melissa: That is it for this story. AND YES it is an open ending for a reason. It's Inuyasha's turn now! Look for my sequel (sp?) called : Inuyasha's Turn.   
  
UNLESS YOU CAN HELP ME WITH THE SEQUEL TITLE.......please i need help with a title!! 


End file.
